La traición de Harry Potter
by Rosmarino
Summary: Harry y Draco tienen un feliz matrimonio hasta que Harry comete una infidelidad. Draco toma una drástica decisión y se aleja, pero no se marcha solo.
1. Perdiendo todo

**N/A: Esta historia originalmente fue publicada en otro sitio y era escrita por Meirich. El autor falleció antes de poder concluirla, por lo que he pedido autorización a la persona que se quedó encargada de la cuenta para poder terminar esta narración que tanto me gusta.**

**Los primero capítulos son el texto escrito por el autor original, sólo con algunas correcciones de estilo de mi parte ya que el español no era su lengua materna.**

**Espero disfruten de esta historia tanto como yo.**

**_Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen._**

* * *

**Capítulo uno**

**Perdiendo todo**

¿Dónde estarás, Dragón? Esa era la pregunta que se hacia cada día. Llevaba más de cuatro años sin saber nada de Draco, y a cada momento su alma se consumía en el dolor.

No sabía dónde se encontraba su rubio ni su hijo. No tenía ni una pista de ellos, si estarían bien… ¿De qué servia ser ministro de magia si no podías encontrar a lo que más te interesaba en está vida? Auque claro, el problema era que esa persona no deseaba ser encontrada, y cuando se trataba de Draco sabía que si se proponía algo lo lograba.

Para su desgracia, lo que Draco se propuso hace más de cuatro años fue alejarse de él y evitar que lo encontrara por más que lo intentara. Hasta el momento lo había logrado de manera excelsa.

¡Se odiaba tanto! ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo había pasado por su mente el estar con alguien que no fuera Draco? ¿Cómo había podido traicionar al amor de su vida? Cada vez que recordaba aquello tenía ganas de torturarse a sí mismo por ser tan imbécil.

***Flash back***

–Hola, amor.– saludó Harry al entrar a su casa.

–Esa persona no está aquí.– respondió Draco de manera cortante.

–¿De que hablas, tontito? Tú estás aquí.– acercándose a Draco, pero este retrocedió

–Precisamente eso es lo que soy, un tonto, un estúpido. Soy un estúpido por creerte todo, por creer que me amabas.– Draco se detuvo, tenía que permanecer firme y si seguí perdería el control por el gran dolor que sentía.

–¿De que hablas?– preocupado por la reacción de su esposo.

–Dime Potter, ¿qué se siente tener que hacer el amor con alguien a quien no quieres? ¿Te ayuda a soportar el asco de acostarte conmigo el que puedas estar con la persona que quieres?

Harry se congeló ante aquella frase, Draco sabía…

–No sabes lo interesante y revelador que fue verte con él, ver como lo mirabas y como lo acariciabas. Dime, ¿en algún momento sentiste eso por mi?

–Draco… yo…

–Déjalo Potter, se feliz con él. Yo no seré un obstáculo en tu felicidad. Olvídate de nosotros para siempre.

Y Draco desapareció, dejando a Harry sólo y con el corazón roto. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido y defraudar el amor de Draco por una estupidez?, porque eso era ese chico para él, una estupidez que se había cruzado en el camino y por la cual había echado a perder su vida junto a Draco.

El dolor lo embargó y se permitió llorar amargamente golpeando y destruyendo con frustración todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Había perdido a Draco, había perdido a su amor, había perdido a la persona más… De pronto recordó las últimas palabras del rubio, ¿a qué se refería con que se olvidara de ellos? ¿De quién más hablaba Draco?

–Señor,– dijo un elfo apareciéndose. –el amo Draco me dijo que le diera esto cuando se hubiera ido.– La pequeña criatura le extendió un sobre, el cual Harry tomó e inmediatamente el elfo desapareció. Harry abrió el sobre y se quedó helado. Draco estaba embarazado.

Se dejo caer llorando incontrolablemente, había perdido toda su felicidad en unos segundos por causa de una estupidez.

****Fin del Flash Back****

* * *

**Hasta el próximo capítulo, el cual prometo será pronto.**

**Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios.**


	2. Rompiendo la rutina

**Como lo prometí, aquí está el segundo capítulo.**

_**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

**Capítulo dos**

**Rompiendo la rutina**

Como cada día, Harry llegó al ministerio y se dirigió a su oficina, ahí pasó un par de horas hasta que fue tiempo de salir a comer. Tomó su abrigo y decidió que saldría por la puerta delantera, iría a comer a uno de los restaurantes que se encontraba en los alrededores del ministerio, frente a un parque. Había días que le gustaba ver a los niños jugar mientras se imaginaba como sería su hijo.

Entró a uno de sus restaurantes preferidos.

–Buenas tarde, Señor Potter.

–Buenas tardes.– saludó cordialmente.

–¿La misma mesa de siempre?– preguntó el camarero pues Harry siempre pedía una mesa que se encontraba en la parte abierta del restaurante.

Harry asintió y lo dirigieron a aquella mesa que le encantaba. Estaba prácticamente a la orilla del parque y podía ver a los niños pasar correr constantemente enfrente de él. Aquellas pequeñas risas resultaban algo terapéutico para Harry, no sabía por qué, pero escuchar aquellos sonidos lo relajaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

–¿Qué gusta ordenar?– preguntó un mesero.

–Lo de siempre, por favor.– respondió amablemente Harry.

Se preguntaba cómo su vida se había convertido en algo tan rutinario. Desde que Draco se había ido no hacia otra cosa que buscarlo y trabajar. Toda su vida era igual cada día, que diferencia a cundo estaba con Draco, cuando cada día era algo nuevo y emocionante para ellos. Nuevamente los fantasmas de sus errores comenzaron a torturarlo hasta que llego el mesero con su orden.

Comió tranquilamente permitiéndose escapar de sus propios pensamientos. Como siempre, al final sólo se quedaba sentado disfrutando de una copa de vino mientras se perdía en aquel angelical sonido. Por escasos minutos se permitía imaginar que Draco estaba con él, que su hijo corría en el parque y los saludaba a lo lejos. Se permitía imaginar una vida que había perdido y que cada día añoraba con todo su corazón pudiera experimentar.

Nuevamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, pero está vez por una pequeña pelota que había caído en su mesa.

–Lo siento.– dijo un niño llegando corriendo hasta la mesa de Harry.

–No hay problema.– contestó al niño con una gran sonrisa en su rostro –supongo que esto es tuyo.– tomando la pelota.

–Sí, señor.

–Es muy hermosa.– le comento al niño al observar la pequeña bola plateada.

–Gracias.– respondió alegremente el niño por el cumplido. –Mi padre me la regaló.

Harry despego su vista de la pelota y se quedo observando al niño. Era hermoso. Su piel era extremadamente blanca, la cual resaltaba aun más debido a su cabello intensamente negro, el cual era completamente lacio y un poco largo. Sus enormes ojos grises hacían un contraste perfecto con su cabello y piel.

–¿Quieres ver un truco?– preguntó Harry al niño, quien asintió con la cabeza.

Harry tomó la pelota en una de sus manos y paso la otra sobre la pelota haciéndola desaparecer.

–Eso no es difícil.– se quejó el niño abandonando la cara de ilusión que tenía y mostrando un poco de reproche en su comentario. –Yo puedo hacer eso.

–¿En verdad?– preguntó Harry curioso.

–Claro, eso es muy fácil. Padre me enseñó desde muy pequeño.

–¿Entonces no eres muggle?– se aventuró a preguntar Harry.

–Claro que no soy muggle.– respondió el pequeño con un poco de enojo. –Mis papis son magos.

–Bueno, en ese caso lamento no poder mostrarte un verdadero truco,– apareciendo la pelota nuevamente y entregándosela al niño. –pero hay muchos muggles alrededor.

–Claro. Papi siempre me ha dicho que no muestre mis poderes con los muggles.

–Y tiene mucha razón.

–Hasta luego, señor.– inclinando un poco su cabeza en señal de despedida.

–Hasta luego.

Harry observó como el niño corrió hacia los árboles y se perdía en ellos. ¡Demonios! Como deseaba poder ver a su hijo un día de estos.

Pagó la cuenta y nuevamente se dirigió al ministerio. Una parte más de su rutina.

–Hola, Harry.– saludó Ron entrando a la oficina.

–Hola, Ron.

–¿Cómo está todo?

–Como siempre.– contestó con un poco de ironía.

–¿Sabes?, tu rutina te va a terminar matando. Deberías hacer algo nuevo.

–No me apetece hacer nada nuevo, Ron. No hasta que encuentre a Draco.

–Harry, llevas casi cinco años buscándolo. Sé que va a sonar cruel, pero no volverás a verlo hasta que él decida volver.

–¿Y si nunca vuelve?

–Eso es a lo que me refiero. Si nunca vuelve ¿qué más a hacer? ¿Pasarte el resto de tu vida haciendo los mismo cada día hasta que te mueras?

–Así parece.– dijo tajantemente cerrando ese tema.

–Bien, si quieres morirte como un robot.– dijo en un susurro irónico que Harry alcanzo a escuchar pero prefirió ignorar. –Te traigo los reportes.– extendiéndole un par de carpetas.

–Gracias, Ron.– tomando las carpetas, pero dejándolas inmediatamente sobre el escritorio.

–¿Sabes?… creo que hoy me iré temprano.

–¿Y a qué se debe el milagro?

–Digamos que un pequeño… cambio en la rutina.

Tomó su abrigo y se dirigió a la chimenea.

–Adiós.– se despidió Harry desde la chimenea.

–Adiós, amigo.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Espero sus comentarios.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	3. ¿Sabes qué existo?

**¡Hola a todos! Quiero agradecer enormemente a todos los que han dedicado de su tiempo a leer esta historia y en especial a aquellos que expresan su apoyo a través de reviews.**

**Me da gusto saber que algunos de ustedes también seguían esta historia con anterioridad y es todo un placer revivirla para ustedes. Prometo esforzarme para que no sientan el cambio entre lo que había escrito meirich y lo que haré yo.**

**_Los personajes de Hary Potter no me pertenecen._**

* * *

**Capítulo tres**

**¿Sabes qué existo?**

A pesar de sus preocupaciones usuales, Harry se sentía un poco renovado. El ver ese día a aquel niño en el parque le había traído una especie de alegría que era un pequeño respiro al dolor de su alma, porque este no acabaría hasta que no encontrara a Draco y su hijo.

Ya había pasado mas de una semana de que vio a ese niño y aún recordaba su sonrisa y su mirada; y aunque comenzaba a pensar que tenía serios problemas mentales, durante largos y repetidos momentos se le ocurría la idea de que ese niño parecía una combinación casi perfecta de Draco y él. Hasta había ido casi diario al mismo restaurante con la ilusión de verlo nuevamente, pero nada.

–Hola, Severus.– saludó Harry a la imagen de Severus Snape que entraba en su retrato.

–Hola, Harry. Tenía mucho que no te visitaba.

–Sí, hasta pensé que te habías artado de mí.– levantando una ceja.

–Si no me arte de ti cuando estaba vivo, menos ahora.– ambos rieron por el comentario. –Y ¿cómo estas?

–Bien.

–¿A qué se debe ese cambio?– preguntó interesado ante la respuesta de Harry y no el usual "como siempre"

–No sé... Severus, ¿cómo es mi hijo?

–Sabes que no puedo decirte nada.

–No te estoy pidiendo que me digas donde están, llevo cuatro años preguntándote y sé que no me lo dirás. Pero quiero saber de él; cómo es, que le gusta…

–Harry, no pu...

–Por favor, Severus.– interrumpiendo al pocionista. –Sólo quiero saber un poco de él. Te lo pido, cuéntame sólo un poco.– mirándolo con suplica.

–Harry no me mires así. Yo no puedo decirte nada, Draco no me lo permite y no puedo traicionarlo. A demás todo esto lo ocasionaste tú.

–Lo sé.– comenzando a llorar –Sé que todo es mi culpa, pero creo que he pagado. Suficiente castigo es estar lejos de la persona que amas durante tanto tiempo, suficiente castigo es no conocer a tu hijo, no poder estar con él en sus primeros años de vida, no verlo reír, jugar...– la voz de Harry se quebró. –No oírlo decirme papá.

"Eso ha sido suficiente castigo. Sólo te pido que alivies un poco mi alma, que me cuentes un poco de todo lo que me he perdido por culpa de mis errores.

–Harry, desearía poder ayudarte, pero...

–Por favor, Severus. Te lo suplico.

Snape se quedó mirando al chico con lastima. Tenía razón, suficiente había sido su castigo, pero Draco parecía no opinar lo mismo.

–Es hermoso.– comenzó a de ir Snape ante el destrozo emocional de Harry, el cual se sorprendió al escuchar aquella declaración y levanto la mirada al cuadro.

–¿Cómo es?– el jubilo se apoderó de Harry a pesar de las lagrimas que aún corrían por sus mejillas.

–Es un niño hermoso, en todos los sentidos. Su belleza es impactante, sin duda la viva imagen de Draco y tú.– esbozando una sonrisa y provocando un gemido de emoción por parte de Harry. –Es muy inteligente para su edad, tanto que hasta Draco esta sorprendido. Definitivamente el que tú y Draco sean los padres influyó mucho.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Sus habilidades como mago son extraordinarias, al ritmo que va dentro de muy poco no necesitará su varita.

–Tiene cuatro años, es imposible hacer magia sin varita a los cuatro años.

–Pues para él no parece imposible. Por eso digo que el tenerlos como padres influyo de manera notoria. Si el hecho de que sus padres sean dos magos ya lo hace mas fuerte que el resto de los magos y brujas de su edad, el que esos dos magos sean unos de los más poderosos de su generación, claramente le da ciertas ventajas.

–Es increíble.– mas para sí mismo que para Severus. –Deseo tanto conocerlo.

–Lo sé.

–¿Crees que algún día Draco me permita conocerlo?

–No lo sé.

De pronto una duda que nunca había surgido en la mente de Harry lo llenó de angustia.

–Severus, ¿mi hijo sabe de mí?

–No puedo decirte eso.

–Por favor.– mirando suplicantemente a su interlocutor.

–Lo siento, Harry. Pero eso no lo puedo decir.

–Sev...

–Lo siento, Harry. Debo irme, me llaman en otro lugar.

–Seve...

–Adiós.

Severus desapareció de su retrato dejando a Harry hundido en la duda de sus pensamientos. ¿Su hijo sabría que él existía?

–¡Ya regresaste, Severus!– lo saludo con jubilo aquella voz.

–Por supuesto, de todos mis retratos este es el que más me gusta.

–¿Por qué estoy yo?– preguntó con añoranza.

–No, porque estoy yo.– dijo el rubio al entrar a la habitación, haciendo enojar al pequeño.

–Me quiere más a mí.– replico el pequeño.

–Después discutiremos a quien quiere más Severus, ok. Ahora ve a lavarte que ya es hora de cenar.

El pequeño asintió y salió corriendo.

–Vienes de verlo, ¿cierto?

–Así es.

–¿Cómo está?

–Como puede estar sin ti y su hijo.– con cierto tono de reproche.

–No lo digas en ese tono.

–Me preguntó sobre Scorpius.

–¿Y qué le dijiste?– con cierto pánico en su voz, aunque intentó ocultarlo.

–Sólo que es hermoso y lo rápido que se está desarrollando su magia.

–¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

–Porque necesitaba saber un poco de su hijo, la desesperación lo está atormentando. Pero lo que más me preocupa es una nueva idea que comenzó a rondar su mente y que en verdad lo está afligiendo.

–¿Qué es?

–Saber si Scorpius sabe de él, si es que tan siquiera sabe que existe.

–¿Y qué le dijiste?

–Lo de siempre, que no podía.– vio como el semblante de Draco se volvió en confusión y aflicción profunda. –Draco, ¿no crees que ya ha sido suficiente sufrimiento? Lleva casi cinco años sin saber de ti o Scorpius.

–¿Y crees que yo no he sufrido?– su temperamento cambio inmediatamente ante la pregunta de Severus, haciéndolo explotar en enojo. –¿Crees que yo no sufrí cuando lo vi con otro?, ¿cuando supe que todo mi futuro y felicidad se había echado a perder por su culpa?

–Dragón.- Lo llamó cariñosamente cuando vio como las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por el rostro de Draco.

–¿A caso no sufro cada día por estar lejos de él?

–Entonces cámbialo, Dragón. Permítele acercarse.

Draco lo miro directamente y por primera vez en tanto tiempo Severus vio que la mirada de Draco albergaba un poco de duda.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí y prometo que se pondrá mejor.**


	4. ¿Podrás ser?

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Lamento enormemente haberlos hecho esperar por este nuevo capítulo pero estuve muy ocupada y no había tenido tiempo de editarlo. Aunque por fin he tenido un descanso y me puse a trabajar.**

**Quiero agradecer mucho sus comentarios y apoyo, sobre todo porque esto aún sigue siendo algo que el autor original escribió y me gusta saber que la historia les gusta tanto como a mi la primera vez que la leí. **

**Este capítulo es breve, pero aún así espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro**

**¿Podrás ser?**

Habían pasado un par de meses desde la última vez que Severus lo visitó. La incertidumbre acerca de si su hijo lo conocía lo torturaba cada día desde que aquella idea llegó a su mente. Los únicos momentos en los que se olvidaba de aquellos pensamientos era cuando se encontraba con aquel niño del parque, el pequeño Al.

Sus encuentros habían sido más constantes con el tiempo y comenzaba a sentir una afinidad especial por aquel niño. Era como si algo en su interior le gritara que era su hijo, y lo que él pequeño le contaba lo alentaba aún más a pensar que no estaba equivocado.

El pequeño le había contado que sólo vivía con uno de sus padres porque, para su sorpresa, su pequeño "amigo" era hijo de dos magos. Nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle sobre su otro padre, pero cada vez que lo tenía cerca sentía la necesidad de abrasarlo y gritarle que él era su padre, pero no lo hacía porque no sabía si en realidad era su hijo o sólo era una vil traición de sus sentimientos. Y en caso de que fuera su hijo, quería recuperar a Draco y sabía que el rubio tomaría eso a mal.

En algunas ocasiones Harry se sentía incomodo ante la presencia de "la niñera" del pequeño, que en realidad era un elfina domestica con un hechizo de transfiguración para pasar como un ser humano. Sentía como si la pequeña criatura analizara cada uno de sus movimientos para después pasar un reporte completo a su amo, y de sólo pensar que podría ser Draco, se aterrorizaba.

–El fin de semana será mi cumpleaños.– dijo entusiasmado el pequeño tomando un bocado de su helado.

–Genial, ¿cumplirás cinco, verdad?

–Sí, papi me hará una fiesta. ¡Vendrán mis amigos!

–¿Tus amigos no viven aquí?

–No, todos viven muy lejos de aquí. Mi papi y yo nos mudamos aquí poco antes de que te conociera.

–¿En serio? Eso nunca me lo habías dicho. ¿Dónde vivían?

–En Grecia. Mi papi decía que era el lugar más seguro para nosotros, que ahí todo sería más fácil.

Harry sintió un escalofrío ante ese comentario. Si Draco se había ido a Grecia eso explicaba porque nunca lo había encontrado, había partes de ese lugar con magia tan antigua que esta actuaba por sí misma y si consideraba que era correcto ofrecía su protección y resguardo a aquellos que lo necesitaran. Y si Draco no quería que lo encontraran, la magia le había concedido aquel deseo.

–Harry, ¿vendrás a mi cumpleaños?

–¿Quieres que vaya a tu cumpleaños, Al?– preguntó extrañado pero emocionado.

–Claro.– respondió con un sincera sonrisa. –Aunque ya eres grande, eres divertido.

–Pero tu padre…

–Mi padre ha aceptado que vayas, se lo he dicho y ha estado de acuerdo.

–Entonces será un placer ir.

–Perfecto, te veo el sábado.– poniéndose de pie. –Vámonos, Lil.

–Si, amito.– asintiendo y poniéndose de pie.

–Adiós, Harry.

–Adiós, Al.

–Con permiso, señor.– Harry hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y la elfina salio detrás del niño ofreciéndole su mano, la cual el pequeño tomo enseguida.

En cuanto los vio desaparecer por la puerta, los nervios que lo habían invadido por fin afloraban. Si Al era su hijo y su padre había aceptado que fuera a su fiesta, ¿eso significaba que Draco por fin estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo?

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Seguro algunos comienzan a pensar en el encuentro de Harry y Draco, pero aún tendrán que esperar un poco para poder leer esa parte. ¿Qué pasar?… Bueno, eso aún no puedo decirles.**

**Espero sus comentarios.**


	5. La fiesta

**¡Hola a todos los lectores!**

**Este nuevo capítulo llegó mucho más rápido que el anterior, y a pesar de estar bastante ocupada no podía esperar a ponerlo.**

**Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia y aquellos que han dejado reviews, en verdad los aprecio mucho.**

_**Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

**Capítulo cinco**

**La fiesta**

Sus nervios estaban a punto de matarlo. Desde que despertó no podía dejar de pensar en que tal vez hoy vería a Draco, que estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo y que, si todo salía bien, tal vez hoy mismo recuperaría a su familia.

Tomo su capa y se apareció en el jardín de la casa del pequeño Al. Todo su cuerpo temblaba al acercarse a la puerta, dio un último suspiro y llamo a la puerta.

–Buenas, días Señor.– Lo saludó amablemente un elfo domestico al abrir la puerta.

–Buenos, días.

–¿Viene al cumpleaños del pequeño amo?

–Así es.

–Pase por favor.

Harry siguió al elfo, el cual lo dirigió hasta un amplio jardín en la parte trasera de la casa. Ahí los niños se encontraban jugando y corriendo por todos lados, mientras que la mayoría de los adultos permanecían sentados en las mesas mientras disfrutaban de una buena copa de vino o aperitivos.-–

–¡Harry!– escuchó el entusiasmado tono de la voz de Al que venía corriendo hacia él.

–Hola, Al.– saludó efusivamente Harry cuando el pequeño llego hasta él. –Feliz cumpleaños.– lo felicito extendiendo un pequeño paquete.

–¿Qué es?

–Tu regalo.

–Eso ya lo sé, ¿pero qué es?

–Por que no lo abres y lo vez tu mismo.

Al abrió rápidamente el empaque y se encontró con una pequeña pelota dorada.

–¡Una snitch! Gracias, Harry.– abrazándose a la cintura del mayor.

–De nada, pero no es una snitch común.

–¿Ah, no?– preguntó el pequeño mirando detenidamente la diminuta pelota.

–No.– poniéndose en cuclillas para quedar a la altura del niño. –Si la aprietas en tu manos por unos momentos proyecta las imágenes del último partido de quidditch de la temporada

–¡Wow! Gracias, es excelente.– Abrazándolo nuevamente.

–Sabía que te gustaría.

–Ven,– guardando la snitch en su bolsillo y tomando la mano de Harry. –quiero que conozcas a mi papá.

El corazón de Harry se congelo en ese momento, por fin vería a Draco después de todos esos años. El pequeño le tomo la mano y comenzó a guiarlo a través del jardín, mientras que Harry sólo caminaba de forma robótica, pues su mente se encontraba en un punto intermedio entre la posible locura y la desesperación.

De pronto Al se detuvo, Harry reacciono inmediatamente y por inercia comenzó a buscar una cabellera rubia.

–¿Y mi padre?– preguntó el pequeño a uno de los elfos.

–Está en la biblioteca, amo. Fue a esperar a uno de sus invitados.

–Gracias.– Respondió amablemente, mientras emprendía el camino nuevamente. –Vamos, Harry.

Harry sólo se limitó a sentir con la cabeza mientras sentía más pánico que el día que se dirigía a enfrentar a Voldemort.

Entraron a la casa y Harry se quedó sorprendido con la belleza del lugar. Todo ahí era impecable: la decoración, el ambiente, absolutamente todo le parecía demasiado sobrecogedor, aunque también pensó que ese sentimiento lo embargaba por el hecho de la expectativa de ver nuevamente a Draco, su Draco. Pasaron por el vestíbulo y después Al lo guió por un pasillo hasta llegar a una gran puerta de madera que se abrió con un simple toque del pequeño.

La respiración de Harry se suspendió cuando al entrar pudo ver una cabellera rubia que les daba la espalda desde uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea.

–Padre.– llamó el pequeño, provocando que aquella figura en el fondo se moviera.

Aquellos breves momentos en que aquella figura se ponía de pie y volteaba hacia ellos parecieron eternos para Harry, su corazón latía tan fuerte que no pida escuchar nada que no fuera sus latidos sonando fuerte y apresuradamente. Y en ese momento Harry experimento lo que es morir de felicidad y construir una ilusión, y ver como esta se destruye dolorosamente, todo en un simple abrir y cerrar de ojos. Aquel breve parpadeo en el que la cabellera rubia se giró para mostarar el rostro de su dueño, el cual no era aquel que Harry ansiaba ver.

–¿Qué sucede, Al?– preguntó su padre girando hacia ellos.

–Quiero presentarte a Harry.

La esbelta figura se dirigió elegantemente hasta donde Harry y Al estaban parados.

–Mucho gusto, Harry. Al me ha hablado mucho sobre ti.– extendiendo su mano de manera amable. –Soy Jasper

Harry admitía que aquel hombre en verdad era muy bien parecido, pero aun así no era Draco, no era su amor. Al tomar la mano de aquel hombre sintió como la poca esperanza que había en su corazón se acabó y como nuevamente aquel vacío en su pecho regresaba y se apoderaba del lugar en el que había permanecido desde la partida de Draco.

–Mucho gusto, Jasper.

–¿Por qué estás aquí y no afuera con los demás?– preguntó Al a su padre.

–Porque estoy esperando a una personita muy especial… desde Grecia.

–¡¿En verdad vendrá?!– lanzándose hacia los brazos de su padre de manera emocionada. ¡Lograste que viniera!

–Sí. Fue un poco difícil convencer a su padre, pero después de hablar con él y un poco de ayuda…

–¡Gracias, papi!

El niño lucia tan feliz que Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante la reacción del pequeño, quien se había abalanzado hacia la chimenea como si con aquello sus invitados llegaran más rápido.

–Vendrá su mejor amigo.– explico Jasper. –Se han criado juntos prácticamente desde que nacieron.

–Ahora entiendo porque tanta felicidad.

–Sí, en verdad lo extraña, así que su cumpleaños fue la excusa perfecta para que su padre por fin admitiera venir a visitarnos.

–¿Por qué no querría visitarlos?

–Es algo complicado, pero sé que sólo lo haría si fuera muy necesario… o en esta ocasión, para hacer feliz a su hijo y al mío.

–¡Ya viene!– gritó emocionado el pequeño al ver como las llamas tomaban un color verde.

En seguida aprecio corriendo un pequeño sobre el cual Al se abalanzó inmediatamente.

–¡No, Al! No es justo, estaba desprevenido– Haciendo un puchero que hizo reír a Al. –Pero ahora no.– Dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo, desapareciendo al instante siguiente, dejando sorprendido a Harry

–Scorpius, no vayas a…

Aquella voz…

Harry se congelo al ver aquella figura aparecer en el umbral de la chimenea.

–Draco, que….– Jasper se detuvo al ver el semblante de Draco, era completamente indescriptible, pero obviamente preocupante. Instintivamente giro su mirada hacia el objetivo de la mirada de Draco y se topo con un Harry en igual o peores condiciones que Draco.

–¿Qué hace él aquí?– preguntó Draco de manera seca, con la mirada aún fija en Harry

–Oh demonios, es él, ¿cierto?– comprendiendo todo en segundos.

* * *

**Por fin ha llegado el momento que todos esperaban, ¿qué creen que pasará? ¿Draco lo perdonará o simplemente se irá?**

**Espero sus comentarios, y prometo que su son varios subiré lo más pronto posible el siguiente capítulo.**


	6. El reencuentro

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews y a todos los nuevos lectores. Me da gusto ver como aumentan los favorites y follows a esta historia.**

**Para todos los que me habían comentado que ya quieren leer algo diferente a lo que ya se había publicado, bueno, pues este es el último capítulo anteriormente habían leído, así que a partir de la próxima entrada ya tendrán nuevas cosas que leer. Y debo decirles que es algo que sin duda disfrutaré mucho, porque en contadas ocasiones cuando leo algo mi mente se llena de ideas sobre como debería seguir la historia, y en esta ocasión tendré la oportunidad de realmente escribir todo lo que se me ocurría mientras lo leía.**

**¡Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

**Capítulo seis**

**El ****reencuentro**

Nadie en la habitación se movía. Unos ojos plata clavados en unos verdes, mientras un inesperado espectador observaba y sufría el posible inicio de una batalla jamás imaginada.

–Draco, lo siento. No…– comenzó a decir Jasper rompiendo el silencio que imperaba en la habitación

–Está bien, tú no sabias.– contestaba Draco, con la mirada fija en Harry.

–En verdad lo siento, si quieres….

–Jasper no hay problema, en verdad.– Volteando a ver al rubio y dirigiéndose a él, dejando a Harry a la deriva. –Tú no sabias de quien se trataba.– dijo tomando las manos del rubio, lo cual hizo que la sangre de Harry hirviera y que cualquier pensamiento amable dirigido a Jasper anteriormente desaprecia completamente, dándole paso a los celos incontrolables.

¿Por qué Draco tenía que tomar sus manos de aquella manera? ¿Por qué tenía que ignorarlo, para dirigirse al rubio? Y de pronto aquella gran incógnita que tampoco había llegado a su mente se apareció dejándolo aún más descontrolado y preocupado: ¿Draco había encontrado a alguien más con quien compartir su vida? ¿A caso se había olvidado de él y había decidido hacer su vida con alguien más? ¿Había sido capaz de estar con alguien durante ese tiempo?

–¿Quieres dejarnos solos?– le pidió Draco a Jasper en un susurro casi inaudible.

–¿Estás seguro?– apretando la mano de Draco que tenía entrelazada con la suya, lo que hacía enojar aún más a Harry.

–Sí, es tiempo de acabar con todo esto.– Jasper asintió y le dio un abrazo a Draco en señal de apoyo.

Cuando se separaron Jasper por fin se dio cuenta de la mirada de odio que el pelinegro le dirigía. Eso era bueno, ¿o no? Al menos para él eso era una buena señal que podría favorecer a Draco.

–Te espero afuera.– fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a aquellos antiguos amantes juntos.

–Siéntate, Potter.– Indicó Draco de manera fría, tomando asiento en uno de los sofás.

Harry no sabía que decir, ahora que en verdad tenía al rubio enfrente de él, todo lo que había pensado que podría decirle había desaparecido de su mente.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?– preguntó Draco después de unos minutos de silencio

Harry levanto la mirada del punto perdido en el que se encontraba y miró fijamente al rubio. Y auque el miedo lo consumía, sabía que tenía que ser valiente y enfrentar por fin aquello por lo que tanto había pedido durante tanto tiempo, pero sobre todo, ser completamente honesto con Draco.

–Viene a la fiesta de Al, el es mi ¿amigo?– se pregunto a sí mismo.

–¿Eres amigo de un niño?

–Algo así. Lo conocí hace tiempo y desde el momento en que lo vi quedé fascinado por su forma de ser y sobretodo por…– aunque lo intentaba, las palabras no querían salir tan libremente de su boca como lo hacían en su mente.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque me pareció que podría ser nuestro hijo.– Draco se quedo sorprendido ante aquella declaración, y Harry lo noto en los ojos plata.- Y cuando comenzó a contarme de su padre, aunque era en escasas ocasiones y muy poco, todo parecía indicarme que se trataba de ti. Entonces el cariño que sentía por él se hizo aún más grande.

"Cuando me dijo que quería que viniera y que conociera a su padre, todos mis miedos salieron a flote, no sabía si sería lo suficientemente valiente para verte a la cara; aún lo sigo dudando. Incluso antes de entrar a la casa el pánico se apoderó de mi y lo único que quería era huir, no quería arruinar todo.

–Eso lo hiciste hace tiempo.- Conservando su temple frío a cada momento. Sabía que ese comentario hería al moreno, pero él sabía que enfrentarte a tus errores es más doloroso de lo que puedes imaginar.

–¡Ya lo sé!– cubriendo su rostro con las manos. –Sé que cometí el peor error de mi vida, –levantando la mirada y clavándola en la de Draco. –que te defraudé completamente, que te herí como nunca hubiera permitido que nadie lo hiciera, pero mi estupidez fue mayor y te lastimé. Tanto tiempo intentando protegerte de cualquier daño y el que termino lastimándote fui yo. No tienes una idea de cómo me sentí…

–¿Y tú tienes una idea de cómo me sentí yo?– Hablando por primera vez de todo lo que lo había agobiado durante tantos años. –¿Sabes lo que fue verte con alguien más?, ¿saber que la persona a la que más amaba me traicionaba de esa forma? A caso tienes una simple idea de lo que fue.

–Draco, yo…

–¡No tienes una idea!– poniéndose de pie. –Cuando supe que estaba embarazado fui tan feliz, –mirando por la ventana. –la idea de tener un hijo tuyo y que por fin seríamos una familia ha sido el sentimiento más hermoso que jamás he experimentado, y tu te encargaste de arrancarlo de mi vida.

"Tu falta de coraje para decirme que ya no me amabas destrozó mi vida. Si me hubieras dicho que ya no me querías todo hubiera sido menos doloroso.

–Draco, yo nunca he dejado de amarte.– poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al rubio. –Te he amado perdidamente desde el momento en que nos besamos por primera vez, nunca he dejado de amarte.

–¡Ten el valor de aceptarlo! –recriminó volteándose y encarando a Harry. –Ten el valor de hacer lo que no hiciste hace cinco años, dime que ya no me amas y deja que todo esto acabe de una vez.

–No puedo, no puedo decirte que no te amo, porque no es así. Te sigo amando tanto como el primer día.

–Deja de mentir.

–No estoy mintiendo.– tomándolo por los brazos. –Tú me conoces mejor que nade, mírame y dime si estoy mintiendo.

Harry se quedo mirando fijamente a Draco, esperando que pudiera ver que todo lo que le decía era verdad, que lo amaba tanto como el primer día y que nunca podría amar a nadie más.

Draco lo miraba fijamente y comenzó a perderse en aquella mirada que tanto había extrañado, la cercanía de Harry lo debilitaba tanto, no pensó que fuera a ser tan difícil y doloroso encontrarse nuevamente con él. Harry pareció percatarse de la tribulación del su amado y, por instinto, lo acunó en sus brazos en un calido abrazo.

–Perdóname, Draco.– le susurró con la voz quebrada.

Draco permanecía estático y turbado por toda la situación. Su cerebro no procesaba todo lo que sucedía, sólo sabía que el dolor abarcaba nuevamente cada parte de su ser. Inevitablemente las lagrimas comenzaron a correr.

–No llores, mi amor.– Dijo Harry al percatarse del llanto de Draco. Sin poder contenerse más tomo el rostro del Draco y depositó un casto beso en los labios de Draco, el cual estaba completamente perdido en su dolor.

–No.– Fue lo único que dijo Draco reaccionando. Se separó de Harry y salió de la habitación dejando a un moreno completamente turbado y destrozado.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, sobre todo porque esto es el final de lo mismo que yo había leído y con lo cual me enamoré de la historia. ¿Qué sucederá ahora entre Harry y Draco?


	7. Dolor

**Hola a todos, lamento el retraso pero el colegio me ha traído muy ocupada, además de que este capítulo necesitaba escribirlo con calma para poder reflejar todo lo que quería.**

**El título es bastante claro y espero les guste y sufran tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Oficialmente este es mi primer capítulo, así que espero se sientan igual de cómodos como lo hicieron con los capítulos anteriores.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han expresado sus comentarios y por su apoyo. Es bueno saber que cada vez más personas lo leen y aunque ahora no tengo tiempo de contestar a cada uno de los mensajes, he leído todo y debo decirle que me da mucho gusto que disfruten esto tanto como yo y saber que la historia está llegando a más personas. Respecto al fía de actualización no tengo uno en particular aunque intentaré hacerlo lo más seguido que pueda; aunque prometo que no tendrán que esperar meses por una actualización.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo siete**

**Dolor**

Las lagrimas recorrían su rostro lentamente como una manifestación incapaz de expresar todo el dolor que sentía. Su vista nublada no le permitía distinguir correctamente el camino y sus pasos se hacían cada vez más pesados. El aire parecía nunca llegar a su pulmones por más que él lo intentaba, el espacio a su alrededor se reducía más a cada segundo y la necesidad de escapar de su cuerpo y su mente era tan imperante que ni siquiera la inconciencia podría ser una salida. Sintió como sus pasos se detuvieron cuando las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo, después de tantos años de intentar mantenerse fuerte su energía por fin se había agotado y todo el dolor que había repelido al estar alejado se apoderaba de él en un solo instante. Es indescriptible lo que sucede cuando cinco años de dolor llegan en un segundo.

Los calidos labios de Harry habían sido la llave que liberó todo el dolor y sufrimiento que se había negado durante todo este tiempo. Se aroma y calidez quemaban cada parte de su cuerpo y su memoria revivía cada una de las caricias que algunas vez el moreno le dedicó. Sin embargo, todo se había perdido, su futuro, su amor y su esperanza, lo único que quedaba era su dolor, más vivo que nunca.

Unos brazos rodeándolo fue lo único que le impidió sumergirse en la obscuridad, aquel tacto tan conocido que lo había consolado en tantas ocasiones, siempre llegaba a él como un salvavidas al cual se aferraba con todas su fuerzas y la esperanza de permanecer siempre para su hijo. Ese pequeño era lo que lo había mantenido apegado a este mundo, lejos de la amargura de sus pensamientos y de la obscuridad de su corazón.

–Tranquilo, Draco.– le susurraba constantemente la voz de Jasper mientras recorría lentamente su espalda para brindarle un poco de consuelo. Nunca lo había visto así, a pesar de que en algunos momento su amigo tuvo crisis en las que el dolor se apoderaba de él, nada se comparaba con lo que ahora se dibujaba en el rostro de Draco.

Perdido en el dolor, Draco no conseguía decir nada, su voz había desapreciado y no tenia fuerza para encontrarla. Quería decirle a Jasper que lo sacara de ahí, que lo alejara lo más pronto de ese lugar y que no lo dejara caer en ese abismo negro que se postraba frente a él, pero no podía. Su mente comenzaba a ceder lentamente ante la obscuridad del dolor y no quería regresar a ese sitio, ya había estado ahí cuando vio a Harry poseyendo el cuerpo de aquel otro hombre, y estaba seguro de no querer regresar, pero el dolor era mucho mayor de lo que alguna vez pensó.

Sintió que Jasper lo tomaba por los brazos y lo levantaba lentamente, como temiendo que cualquier movimiento abrupto fuera a encerrar a Draco en estado para siempre. Lentamente sus pies respondieron torpemente y no fue conciente de nada hasta que sintió como su cuerpo se hundía en la suavidad de una cama.

–Draco, toma esto.– dijo Jasper pegando un pequeño frasco a los labios de su amigo, aunque el temblor y los sollozos de Draco le hacían casi imposible que la poción fuera tomada. –Por favor,– dijo en tono suplicante. –toma un poco de la poción para que estés mejor, no te permitas caer después de tanto tiempo.

Draco escuchaba la voz quebrada de Jasper como un susurro lejano que era su única referencia al mundo que intentaba aferrarse por Scorpius. Encontrando fuerzas en algún lugar remoto de su conciencia, logró controlar el temblor de sus labios por suficiente tiempo para poder tomar la poción, obteniendo como resultado un suspiro de alivio por parte de su amigo.

–Lo siento, Draco. Lo siento tanto. No sabía que era él, nunca te hubiera traído aquí… ¡Todo es mi culpa! En verdad lo siento…

Fue lo último que Draco escuchó antes de que la inconciencia libre de dolor se apoderara de él, y una pequeña sonrisa de consuelo dirigida a Jasper se dibujara en su rostro.

Por su parte Harry seguí en aquella biblioteca sumido en la magnificación del remordimiento que lo había perseguido por años. Ver a Draco y ser testigo de todo el sufrimiento que le había causado era un golpe directo que le oprimía el pecho y no le dejaba respirar.

Ver aquel sufrimiento tan enorme en los ojos platas que algunas vez sólo reflejaban amor para él, fue la estocada que le hizo darse cuenta de la basura que era. Por su culpa había quebrado toda la felicidad de Draco, lo había convertido a un mago que no podía disfrutar nada, muy lejos de la persona llena de vida que él amaba. Se maldijo, porque le había arrancado a Draco la oportunidad de ser feliz en el momento que besó los labios de aquel hombre.

Si alguna vez pensó que era imposible odiar a alguien con tanta fuerza, incluso mayor que el que llegó a sentir por Voldemort, estaba muy equivocado. Ahora se odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, él fue el causante de todo el sufrimiento que siempre intentó alejar de Draco. ¿De que había servido arriesgarlo todo durante la guerra para salvarlo y evitar que la muerte lo apartara de su lado, cuando él era el culpable de que su amor estuviera muriendo lentamente?

Su llanto retumbaba en las paredes y su impotencia se apoderaba de cada parte de su ser. Las cosas a su alrededor comenzaron a vibrar y supo que su magia se estaba descontrolando, pero no le importaba, incluso si eso lograba hacerle daño no sería suficiente castigo por lo que le había hecho a Draco.

–No quiero que también destruyas mi casa.– Dijo la fría voz de Jasper desde la puerta.

–Yo…

–Vete. No te quiero ver cerca de Draco.

–No, necesito verlo.– Decía entre sollozos mientras se acercaba a Jasper.

–¡Aléjate de mi!– esquivando a Harry y caminando hacia la chimenea. –No te atrevas a volver a estar cerca de mi hijo, de mi o de Draco.– amenazaba el rubio mientras Harry se acercaba con pasos titubeantes a él.

–Por…

–¡No! ¿Qué no te bastó con destrozarlo? ¿Ahora también quieres seguir atormentándolo?

–Yo no…

–Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de algunos de nosotros te prometo que no vivirás por mucho tiempo más, Potter.– Tomando un poco de polvos flu y arrojándolos a la chimenea. –Oficina del ministro, Ministerio de Magia.

Harry se sintió atrabajo por la sensación del traslado hasta caer estrepitosamente contra el frío y duro suelo de su oficina, pero ningún dolor físico sobrepasaba al de su alma, por lo que nuevamente dejó que el llanto fluyera y mojara el piso con la esperanza de que la inconciencia llegara pronto.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios para saber que tal les pareció mi primer capítulo y leí tan esperado material inédito para todos los que ya leíamos esta historia.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
